bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Teridax
Artykół o Takutanuvie tu powinien zostać usuniety bo istnieje już o nim artykół osobno. Ktoś:Ciekawe że esencja Teridaxa znikneła a on niby jeszcze żyje Milkow-Ciekawe, jak to możliwe,że Teridax podczas filmu "Bionicle 2: legendy metru Nui" umiał tworzyć słupy z płynnego Protodermis?jak on to zrobił, skoro Protodermis nie jest jedną z mocy Kraata. --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 17:34, 16 paź 2008 (UTC)Filmy są czasami niekanoniczne. Np. w Bionicle 2 najpierw powinna być walka Toa z Morbuzahk, a w ogóle nie poruszono tematu z Morbuzahk, oprócz tego kiedy Vakama próbował zdobyć Wielki Dysk 9 poziomu, ale tak to w ogóle nawet o niej nie wspomniano. Wasz kochany Takanui. Albo dlaczego Turaga Lhikan zginął, Teridax zaabsorwował tylko deskę Misiek 17:52, 16 paź 2008 (UTC) Widać nie jesteś spostrzegawczy. Obejrzyj jeszcze raz film. Teraz nie mogę. Mój brat ogląda Wall-e'iego po polsku, a tak wogóle oco ci chodzi, oglądałem go tyle razy? Misiek 15:29, 17 paź 2008 (UTC) Na Biosectorze przeczytałem, że (Spojler): Teridax przejął ciało Mata Nui'ego, a go samego w Ignice zamknął i wysłał z Wszechświata Matoran, cholera, cfaniak --Misiek 17:56, 7 lis 2008 (UTC) Milkow-Faktycznie. Ciekawe czy będzie rządził Matoran|Wszechświatem Matoran] sprawiedliwie jak jego "brat"? Jetian - nie, on zawsze działa złem. Przy okazji, właśnie przetłumaczyłem dział Maska Życia i Maxilos. Jeśli masz czas, to spróbuj trochę te niektóre błędy ponaprawiać, bo do tłumaczenia użyłem Tłumacza Google. Troche mi to dziwnie wyszło: Raz w dół, w Makuta przejął ciało grobu straż robot Maxilos. On objawił się jako Teridax tylko Matoro, i przebywał z nim jako "towarzysz". Brał Matoro dół do Inner Pit, gdzie stwierdzono, że znaleźć tam coś, co odpowiedzieć na niektóre pytania Matoro. On też odkrył pozostałości po zbójeckich Toa nazwie Tuyet w boksie, który był tam po wypędziła nadużywa potężny artefakt zwany Nui Stone. Teridax zmuszeni do korzystania z jego Matoro maska moc i Tuyet reanimować, tak aby mógł on ubiegać się o Nui kamienne fragmenty osadzone w jej zbroi. Z shards dostępny był zamierza używać sztab Artakha przywrócić Nui Stone. Był niegdyś jego moc telepatii powiedzieć Icarax celu dostosowania go do Sztabu Artakha, ale legendarny tyrana Karzahni było również w tym obszarze z jego własnej uniwersalnych celów podboju. Overhearing dyskusji na temat personelu, Karzahni zaatakowane, biorąc pod uwagę, pozostaje w Tuyet i pokonując Matoro łatwo. Teridax walczył z powrotem i zdobyte górnej strony, aż Karzahni wykorzystane jego mocy, aby pokazać potencjał futures. Teridax widział Mata Nui obudzić i doprowadzić zemsta na tych, którzy śmieli rebeliantów przeciwko niemu - zemsta straszne wystarczy, aby nawet Teridax krzyk. Teridax udało się odzyskać z jego wizji i uderzył Karzahni. Stały przewodów nad jego przeciwnik, kiedyś jego moc do telepatii poprzez rozdarcie Karzahni umysłu. Następnie gotowych walce za pomocą jego magnetycznym energii, aby wysłać tyrana pływające pod uwagę wzroku. Wkrótce po sporu między Icarax i Toa Nuva, Icarax wydana pracowniczego do Teridax. Zaczął uaktywnić pracowników elektrowni, a kiedy Matoro próbował go zatrzymać, był zamrożony w jednym ze swoich dziedzinach zastój. Przed Makuta może odtworzyć Nui Stone, jednak był już zatrzymany przez mutated Brutaka. Podczas ich walki Brutaka trzymanie pracowników z Teridax i wezwana Botar, którzy następnie wzięli pracownicy i teleported dala, niszczysz Teridax plan. Brutaka powiedział Matoro, aby powrócić do innych Mahri i uczynił, ufając Brutaka ponad Teridax. Teridax następnie zaatakowali Brutaka, którzy łatwo kontrargumentował Teridax na ataki. Brutaka przekonany Teridax do urlopu i pobrać Mask of Life, który był już w rękach Hydraxon. Wyjechał, wiedząc Hydraxon był prawdopodobnie zniszczyć Ignika, ale nie przed Brutaka obiecujące, że ich walka nie była powyżej. Teridax był obok Matoro po krótkim konflikcie między Hahli, Hydraxon i Mantax. Którzy chcą pozbyć się Teridax / Maxilos, Matoro sugerowane do Toa Mahri że Maxilos będzie śledzić Hydraxon dół. Bez wyboru, do ukrytego Makuta kieruje się w szukanie strażnik więzienny, z spinax obok niego. Po krótkim wyszukiwania, Teridax udało się wyśledzić grobu dozorca. Hydraxon, którzy uważają, że Maxilos jeszcze grobu robot, zwrócił się do strażnika, aby przejść z nim w poszukiwaniu Mantax. Gdy Teridax próbował przekonać Hydraxon aby zatrzymać następujące Mantax i uchwycić Toa Mahri i innych Barraki, a nie, Teridax / Maxilos zaatakowali dozorca. Zdając sobie po raz pierwszy Maxilos, że nie jest już robota strażnika, Hydraxon spinax wezwana do ataku Maxilos, tylko aby zobaczyć Rahi swiped dala przez potężne istoty. Hydraxon, pamiętając, jak silnym Makuta byłoby, zaatakowany przy użyciu Teridax sztylety, które natknęła się bezpośrednio w Teridax nogi. Zgrywanie obecnie w sztylety, Teridax rycząc na Hydraxon i dźwięk blast Knocked Hydraxon off nogi. Hydraxon udało się celem jego Cordak Blaster podwodnego na górze, do głazów deszczu, powodując na Teridax. Maxilos zamrożone przez Matoro.By czas Teridax dostał z lawiny, miał już drifted startu do Whale Razor's Teeth. Nie, z Maxilos "poważnie uszkodzony organ, Barraki Takadox próbował zahipnotyzować Teridax do zabijania Mantax. Swiping Takadox bok, Teridax został zaatakowany przez Matoro, który zamroził go w bloku lodu. Nagły spadek temperatury spowodował pęknięcia pojawiają się na ciele, a Teridax w istocie, w Antidermis, zaczął zamrażać. Później, podczas walki z Hydraxon, Jaller w płomieniach stopionej Maxilos "więzieniu, a zaawansowanym Teridax kierunku Mask of Life. Przed mógłby osiągnąć, jednak Jaller slapped na masce i ona spiraled góry do rąk Matoro. Do Matoro jest zaskoczeniem, Makuta nie rozpocznie jakąkolwiek formą ataku na Matoro, jak i po prostu czuwało dwóch Toa zniknął. Teridax następnie włączony do skonfrontowania się z Barraki, ujawniając, że nie był w ogóle Maxilos i był rzeczywiście Makuta, który doprowadził do Barraki's pokonać. Rozwścieczony, w Barraki zaatakowane Teridax, tylko do czterech członków ich pokonał. Takadox następnie próbował wydostać się z ataku przez pokazano Teridax tabletki tranzytu, lecz został strącony przez niego w widzeniu, wyświetlający Barraki's Destiny. Nieznany do Teridax jednak, że były inne Barraki powoli gromadzenie ich armie. Przez czas zatrzymał Teridax wyświetlania widzenia, Barraki już zmontowane, a ich armie do Teridax ujawniła, że były one tylko do udawania się pokonać. Następnie wezwał swoje oddziały w ponad 100000 podwodne Rahi przeciwko Teridax. Maxilos "organ był znacznie uszkodzony po zaatakowane przez Barraki wojskami. Siebie aż rozciąganie od walki, Teridax po prostu niech Barraki iść, wiedząc, że jego zadaniem było tylko do nich zwłoki, a nie niszczyć je. Czuł się do gwałtownych zmian Mata Nui, kiedy umarł, i wiedząc, że nie może być koniec, modlił się do samego siebie uwagę, że Toa Mahri będzie kontynuować swoje zadanie ożywić Wielkiego Ducha, tak, że jego plany mogą odnieść sukces. Teridax później opuścił zbroję Maxilos i podróżował z powrotem do Metru Nui. Ej a moze by tak dodac do Znane formy tabelke z Exo - Toa???- patryx Glatorian W Exo-Toa może wcielić się każdy Makuta.--Coś tam robię 17:09, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Jetian - Jak na przykład Chirox, który był w formie energi. Kurde,chciałbym tera być Teridaxem -B.i.o Hero Hej! Co to http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Toa_Seal[[Użytkownik:Amak|Świrunni]] 17:06, 28 lip 2009 (UTC) Nie chcę uchodzić za eksperta, ale jeśli chcesz... to powiem. To jest tzw. "Pieczęć Toa", solidna sfera zwykłego lub Energetycznego Protodermis, stworzona dzięki połączonej mocy sześciu podstawowych żywiołów: Ognia, Wody, Powietrza, Lodu, Ziemii i Kamienia. Można ją zniszczyć, używając ponownie tych samych mocy. Każdy odłamek Pieczęci stanowi integralną część sfery. Destrukcja jednego odłamka spowoduje destrukcję całej Pieczęci i sfera zostaje zniszczona. Toa Inika również mogli stworzyć Pieczęć, ale Inni Toa nie posiadający Podstawowych Żywiołów nie mogą stworzyć Pieczęci, a Toa Światła i Toa Cienia pradopodobnie mogą. To najbardziej tajemnicza substancja. Moglibyście ten przetranslatorowany tekst przemienić w coś logicznego?-Po prostu Dunox 09:00, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Poprawiłem część. Jakby ktoś mógł, to niech przejrzy i w razie czego poprawi literówki czy inne błędy --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 16:19, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Już je poprawiłem :) Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] O kurde, ale narobiłem byków xD Chyba 1,5 godziny się męczyłeś, co? --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:01, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Ten teridax mnie tak wkur... kiedy dowiedziałem że wysłał miserixa i inych w przestrzeń kosmiczną''śmiały mały'' Czy gwiazdozbiór w kształcie tej Kanohi można uznać za jego formę? Czyżby Teridax był gwiazdozbiorem? Wydaje mi się to bezsensowne - równie dobrze można uznać Sfery Zamor za jego formę. Uważam, że powinno to być wykasowane z tabeli form Teridaxa. Optymalizujący Optymalizator 09:36, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) To nie jest jego forma.--Zapomniany Makuta 12:05, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Co to za ciekawostka? Czy ona wogóle jest prawdziwa? A jeśli tak, kto ją napisał? Optymalizator 11:58, cze 19, 2013 (UTC) Co prawda w secie Teridaxa z 2003 zostały użyte części od Matoran do zbudowana mechanizmu, jednak sama ciekawostka to bullshit. ZuzaForever! 07:59, cze 20, 2013 (UTC)